Yet Another Fight About Viktor
by RonLover28
Summary: Ron and Hermione are fighting again! And yes, it IS about Viktor Krum as usual. HR ship! Please read and review! First Fan Fic so please be nice!


Yet another fight about Viktor

By: RonLover28

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling._

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Hermione.

"Hermione, I didn't mean it that way. Plea-" but Ron was interrupted by a furious Hermione.

"I can't believe you sometimes. Just because Viktor and I exchange letters does NOT mean that we are seeing each other. AND for your information, I DID kiss him." Hermione was so furious that she ran out of the common room with tears streaming down her face. Ron would bring up the subject constantly and quite frankly, Hermione was getting more than annoyed over the fact that none of it was true and Ron was in denial.

"_There I go with my thick headedness again. I can't believe I made her cry, AGAIN. I can be such a prat at times…WAIT! Did she just say she KISSED Krum? Old Vicky?" Ron thought to himself. "I can't believe that she would do that to me. Wait a minute…bloody hell. Here I go again thinking that she is mine when we just had another fight. I just can't help getting so upset over the Krum factor. I'm just bloody jealous."_

"RON! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE _SUCH _A GIT!" Ginny screamed at him and ran after Hermione up to the Girl's Dormitories.

Ron just sat there bewildered. He couldn't believe that Ginny had yelled at him too. He could never do anything right. All he ever did was like Hermione. No, he didn't like Hermione. He loved her. He loved her smile, her bushy hair, and even her quirky love for books. He loved everything about her. But all he ever did anymore was hurt her. He tried to refrain from all the fighting, but it was just so natural for them. They've done it for years on end.

Meanwhile in the Girl's Dormitory…

"Ginny, what am I going to do? Every time we start out talking about something nice, it turns into a row." Hermione managed to say this through her tears.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. We all know my brother can be a git at times." Ginny informed Hermione. "Things will get better, I promise."

"But, Gin, you know how much I like your brother. How am I supposed to think anything will happen if all we do is fight?" Hermione's sobs had subsided and she was now shaking with pure anger.

"How you can like my brother is beyond me, but I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later. You yourself said that he had the emotions of a raging teaspoon." Ginny thought making Hermione laugh would make her feel better. Ginny thought, honestly, that there was no hope for the two of them, but if Hermione was lucky, Ron would come around eventually and admit that he's loved Hermione since she told him he had dirt on his nose on the train ride in first year.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Thanks for everything. You're the best friend a girl could have." Hermione replied. She really appreciated all that Ginny did for her. She would help Hermione after all the fights that she and Ron would have.

"You're welcome. Now I'm not leaving because you are going to help me with my problem with Harry. I swear he can be so blind. I've liked him since the first time I saw him on Platform 9 ¾. He is just so dense I can't stand it." The girls stayed up in Hermione's room gossiping, laughing, and fixing each other's problems before the decided it was time to go down for dinner.

Ron and Harry had been down to dinner far before Hermione and Ginny even thought about leaving Hermione's room. "Hey Harry," Ron wasn't eating much because he had Hermione on his mind, "why do you think Hermione and I always fight?"

"Well Ron," Harry was quite annoyed with all of their fighting when he thought that they could have been in pure bliss all of this time, "I think because you are both in denial about loving each other doesn't help the situation."

"I don't love Hermione." Ron replied although his face was not very convincing as his ears were becoming a deep crimson.

"Oh Ron, knock off the silly games. I know you have loved Hermione ever since the Yule Ball. You got so bloody jealous when you saw her with Krum. And here you go today fighting with her about that stupid letter she got from Viktor today. You know, it gets quite annoying that all you do is fight with her. You very well know that she loves you back. Don't be so oblivious." And with that, Ron ran out of the Great Hall to look for Hermione because he instantly knew he had to apologize.

Ron kept running as fast as he could until he ran into something. "Ouch!" It seems he ran right into Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was carrying some of her text books and they went flying all over the floor along with all of her homework she had with them. "Oh, sorry." Ron didn't realize it was Hermione he ran into until he picked up all of the belongings and handed them back to her. "Hermione! I was just going to look for you! Could we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Ronald. Ginny will you excuse us? We'll meet you in the Great Hall." And with that, Ginny was off to the Great Hall as she met up with Luna and they were gossiping about the last Quidditch match.

"Well Ronald, what did you want to talk about then?" Hermione asked in the most uptight tone she could muster up because she was still furious at him. _"He hates it when I call him Ronald. That should make him see that I am clearly still upset with him."_

"Hermione, what I wanted to say was…" he drifted off. He was in deep thought about the fight they had earlier.

"Well, spit it out." Hermione commanded.

"I-I-I'm sorry about earlier and…" He wanted to tell her what he had been feeling for so long, but for some reason he couldn't muster up the courage.

"Well? I'm quite hungry and we don't have all day." She said in a very cold tone.

"Hermione, I-"

"Ron, will you spit it out already?" Hermione was getting very inpatient for she was quite hungry. She and Ginny had skipped lunch because of the fiasco with Ron and they had been gossiping about different things.

"WellIwantedtotellyouthatIloveyouandIneverwanttohurtyouagain." Ron spoke so fast that she couldn't understand a single word he said.

"What was that? I couldn't quite understand you because you were talking so fast." She had thought she heard that he loved her and he didn't want to hurt her again, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"I said I wanted to tell you that I love you and I never want tot hurt you again. I have loved you since the time you told me I had dirt on my nose. I love you will all my heart and I never want to see you with another boy as long as I live." He had finally said it. It felt good that he finally got that off his chest. He could never find the courage to say that before, but now that he had done it, he felt as if the whole world was lifted from his shoulders.

Hermione was speechless. She didn't say anything at all. All of the words she had hoped to hear from him for so long had finally come.

"Well I guess you don't feel the same way then. I'm sorry, Hermione. I hope we can stay friends." He had turned around so fast and started to run that Hermione almost couldn't catch him in time.

"Ron! Ron! WAIT!" She caught up to him and spun him around so fast that both of them almost fell down. She gained her composure and continued. "How could you think that I didn't feel the same way?"

"Well you were just standing there not saying anything. So I just thought…" and he was cut off yet again by Hermione for she had closed the gap between them and kissed him. It was the best feeling that he had ever had. It was nothing like kissing Lavender. No, this was soft, sweet, and passionate. Not hard and tooth breaking. It was bliss, pure bliss.

Hermione was starting to run out of air so she broke it apart. "Wow, that was amazing." said Hermione as it was the best thing she had ever felt.

"Yes it was." Ron closed the gap between them yet again and when they broke apart for the last time they walked hand-in-hand back to the Great Hall to eat dinner.

THE END

**A/N: So that's the end. I hoped you liked it. Please review. **


End file.
